The Hidden
by kanpekisamahotmail.com
Summary: couple mispellings, but it's still funny.........I'm no good at these. (sigh) well R&R please ^^


It's me again, Kanpeki the self promoter. This time me and my friend Striker are Zoid battlers, whoooo. Anyway you know I don't own Zoids and all that stuff. Although the designs of the Demonclaw, Hyperiot Shotgun, and Shadowcat are mine.

  
  


I guess I should set the rating to a standard PG-13 for you know language, sexual humor, all that good stuff. Or should I set it to R? Well we'll see. Please Review okay ^^. Flames accepted. :p. Aaah well, on to the idiocy.

  
  


Kanpeki finished the paperwork for his first Zoid and handed it in to the lady at the counter. "Hmmm, everything looks in order. Congratulations Mr. Mahouken, you are now the proud owner of a Shadowcat. Here's the specs." The girl said, handing him a piece of paper and an ID card. "Could I have another piece of paper?" Kanpeki asked, leaning over the counter. "Of course sir." She said, handing him another paper. "And could you put your phone number on it?" Kanpeki asked, leaning forward even more. "I believe you have the Zoid commision's phone number." She said, smiling sweetly. Kanpeki sighed "Very well then." Kanpeki walked back to where he was sitting. "Shot down again?" Striker asked smirking at Kanpeki. "Well at least I have a Zoid. Because I can fill out forms faster, because I'm smarter." Kanpeki said laughing and walking off. "Whatever. Well I'm finished." Striker said, getting up and walking over to the counter. He handed it in and payed the 25-dollar transfer fee for him and Kanpeki. "Oh that's all right sir. Your friend has already paid both your transfer fees, and your Zoid fees. Here's your ID, your paperwork, and your money back." The girl said, handing back the money and the papers. "Please follow your friend to the garage." Striker walked towards the garage.

  
  


"Whooo, I've got my Zoid." Kanpeki said, jumping all the way into the cockpit from ground level. Striker sighed and handed in the paperwork and ID. "Very good. Your Hyperiot Shotgun is waiting." The man at the desk said, handing Striker the keys. "Wait. What's a Hyperiot Shotgun?" Striker asked. "Well it's a custom Zoid that your friend designed for you. It'd a smaller version of a gunsniper. It's built for long-range shooting but he also equipped it with a short range, let's see, a custom short-range gun called a caster as far as I can tell it uses 100mm bullets. It's currently loaded with only one shot however. A 34 he says." Striker took the keys and walked over to a red Zoid with a rifle on it's back and a large caster in it's left claw. Suddenly he heard a crash. "No you idiot! Use the damn door! Damnit, I hate those newbies," The man at the counter yelled as Kanpeki's Zoid, a black cat with a gun on each front claw and a razor sharp tail, blasted down a wall and went running out. Striker snickered at his friends idiocy and walked out of the garage door.

  
  


Kanpeki yawned as he typed in his Zoid battle information. He typed in Striker's as well. "Transmission incoming" his computer said. "Patch it through." Striker appeared "Hey you done with all our info." he asked. "Yeah, we should be getting a battle soon. I requested a type 01 battle with our same level." Kanpeki replied. "Incoming battle request." the computer said. "Already? Hey, we're up against the slashing duo." "Well what's our name?" Striker asked. "The light and darkness." Kanpeki replied. "And you came up with the worlds corniest name why?" Striker asked, in disbelief. "Bite me. I bought the Zoids." Kanpeki replied. "By the way, a type 01 battle means that at any time we can abandon our Zoids and fight hand to hand, HOWEVER, we may not return to our Zoids. I thought It'd be more fun if we could get seriously damaged at any time. Oh yeah, we're allowed any weapons we can fit in the cockpit so I'm off to get some. Oh yeah, the 34 is a very powerful electrical discharge so stay the hell away from me with it." With that Kanpeki ran off in his Zoid. Striker sighed and looked over his Zoid. "At least I have one think to thank him for. You sure are one cool Zoid." Striker said. He thought he heard a faint grumble, but decided it was probably his stomach.

  
  


"Haha, I don't know when I've had more fun." Lena laughed, gulping down another glass of orange wine. "Ever since we've beaten Harry....agin, we've gone undefeated." "Well I think that we've had a great time because of me and my Liger 0. After all, it is the most powerful Zoid. Hahahahaha. So Lena, you decide that conversation isn't so bad?" Bit asked. "Of course not Hahaha." Lena said right before she bit Bit. Suddenly Kanpeki walked into the bar, holding a large crossbow and a Bastard-sword "Hey! Pineapple juice." he yelled to the bartender. "Ain't got none." he replied. "Well then some milk." Kanpeki said, sitting down and dropping the weapons on a table. "You think he looks suspicious?" Lena asked Bit. "Well his hairs kinda long..." Bit answered "that's not what I mean. Did you see those weapons? Their only legal in type 00 through 015 battles."Lena said. "So?" Bit asked, leaning back in his chair. "That just means that he's still level E." "Yes, I got my Zoid yesterday." Kanpeki said, picking up his milk from the counter. Bit fell back in his chair and Kanpeki started laughing, snorting milk all over Lena. "Hey what'd you do that for!?" Lena yelled at Kanpeki. "Sorry 'bout that. One sec." Kanpeki snapped his fingers and Lena's shirt dried instantly. She looked down in surprise, speechless. "Well I gotta go, keep the change and give me credit or something." Kanpeki said, placing a $50 bill on the counter. He picked up his weapons. "Oh and buy something for the lady I spilled on." Kanpeki said as he left through the door. "How rude." Lena said as she ordered a bottle of wine on Kanpeki's credit. "I don't exactly see you complaining." Bit said as he got up. Lena smacked him down again as she sipped her wine.

  
  


The White Judge came crashing down in a forested area. "The area has been scanned. A 30 mile..." The white judge was cut short by Kanpeki. "Hurry up and let us fight damnit." "Fine, but another remark and you're disqualified. Ready......FIGHT!" Shadowcat rushed forward, teleporting past mountains, trees, and the enemy Demonclaws, humanoid creatures with wings, claws, and a sword on each hand. One was blue and had a cannon on top of it's head, the other was white. As it rushed past, the shadow cat managed to cut off one hand of the blue one. "What the hell was that?" one asked. "I don't know but it's returning." the other replied. And so it was. Shadowcat came running back and began blasting away. The Demonclaws avoided and turned. Shadowcat stopped in place. "It's not moving." The second one said. "Be careful. He'll try something." The first one said. "CORRECT!" Kanpeki yelled from behind. The Demonclaws turned and saw Kanpeki with a loaded crossbow and a sheathed sword. Demonclaw-blue began shooting at Kanpeki. Kanpeki shot his crossbow before he was blasted to the side. The bolt jammed into the gun and exploded. "No.." The judge began. "It wasn't a exploding crossbow." Kanpeki said, tossing aside the crossbow and drawing his sword. The Hyperiot shotgun finally appeared and blasted the other Demonclaw."Finally I get here. Why didn't you leave any for me. Well I got one."Striker said. "I'm still up" the pilot said, trying to get up. "NOT FOR LONG!" Kanpeki yelled, jumping up above the cockpit. "SHOCK" Kanpeki's sword emitted an electrical discharge and slashed into the cockpit. The Demonclaw fell apart. "The winner is..... The Light and Darkness." The judge said. "Goddamn it. Leave me some for me next time." Striker yelled.

  
  
  
  


Kanpeki sighed as he downloaded the data files of their win to his laptop. "I destroy both and I get credit for one. Then I don't even get credit for using a plain crossbow." Striker sat down next to him, setting down Kanpeki's milk and his soda. He looked over at Kanpeki's laptop. "Hey, I did get some points. Waddya know?" Kanpeki got up and walked over to the counter, taking his milk. Striker slid over and began checking Kanpeki's computer. "Hey, I got more points. Cool." just then Lena, Bit, Jamie, and Brad came in. "Another Victory." Bit yelled. "Drinks are on me." "You spent all your money on a upgrade for your Liger remember?" Lena said, teasingly, poking Bit in the side. Bit sighed. "Oh yeah. Well then drinks on Lena." "EXCUSE ME?!" Lena yelled at Bit. "I'm just saying because you stole my points in th.." "I GOT THOSE POINTS FAIR AND SQUARE AND YOU KNOW IT BIT CLOUD!" Lena yelled back at Bit. "Listen, lets sop and say that drinks are on me." Kanpeki said, pushing the two apart. "Stay out of this!" Lena yelled at Kanpeki. Kanpeki fell back and started laughing. "Fine, fine. Well, then I guess I should just butt out, right?" Kanpeki said, rising to his feet. "Right. You don't wanna mess with her." Bit said. "What was that!?" Lena yelled to Bit. "Uh nothing, nothing. Wait where'd he go?"

  
  


Kanpeki sighed atop the roof of the Shot Bar. "From now on, I'm serious. Beware fellow battlers, you're going down." Kanpeki stood up and jumped off the roof. He landed and looked inside the window. He saw the Blitz team celebrating and Striker joining in. He sighed and ran off.


End file.
